All Hail Lord Percy
by Percabeth418
Summary: What if Percy had accepted his father Poseidon's offer to becoming a god... What would his life be like? What would his mother's life be like? What would Camp Half-Blood be like, without him? What would Annabeth's life be like without him, will she fall for someone else, or will she hang on to him? Will Percy continue seeing Annabeth, despite the odds and rules? *CURRENTLY ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1: I Miss You

I woke up, I was underwater, lying on this bed of coral. I was breathing, I wasn't willing the water to create an air bubble around me. There was no way I'd been holding my breath all night, although that would break my record to 7 minutes, but no, I was actually breathing underwater. At first, I panicked, but then I remembered I was a god now, I could do that.

I enjoyed being a god, it allowed me to spend time with my father, and actually get to know him. Which most demigods don't get the chance to do. But I missed Camp Half-Blood, I missed my friends, and my mom and Paul (my step-dad) and being on the swim team. Most of all, I missed Annabeth. She, was the reason I had originally declined Poseidon's offer of becoming a god, but, being the kind, smart, brave, demigod daughter of Athena she is, Annabeth insisted I take the opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Back

What if Percy had accepted his father (Poseidon's) offer to becoming a god. What would his life be like? What would Annabeth's life be like, without him? What would the fate of the world be like, without him?

Percy's pov: I woke up, I was underwater, lying on this bed of coral. I was breathing, I wasn't willing the water to create an air bubble around me. There was no way I'd been holding my breath all night, although that would break my record to 7 minutes, but no, I was actually breathing underwater. At first, I panicked, but then I remembered I was a god now, I could do that.

I enjoyed being a god, it allowed me to spend time with my father, and actually get to know him. Which most demigods don't get the chance to do. But I missed Camp Half-Blood, I missed my friends, and my mom and Paul (my step-dad) and being on the swim team. Most of all, I missed Annabeth. She, was the reason I had originally declined Poseidon's offer of becoming a god, but, being the kind, smart, brave, demigod daughter of Athena she is, Annabeth insisted I take the opportunity.

"Annabeth… Annabeth…" I thought. I really should go back to camp, to see how everyone is doing. "But first…" I thought, I...need...a cheeseburger.

After I ate, I stopped and talked to Tyson, I started to ask him if he wanted to come with me back to Camp Half-Blood for a visit, when he immediately said ooh, yes! grabbed his bag, and was out the door before me!

"I can't wait to see Pony! Ooh and Annabeth! And goat boy!" Tyson exclaimed joyfully.

"Tyson," I said, "remember, the pony's name is Chiron. And goat boy's name is Grover."

"Oh!" he said, "right."

Once we arrived at camp, I immediately searched for Annabeth, almost completely ignoring all of the "Sup' Percy's" and pats on the back. Merely half waving/smiling back at all the kind remarks… I pretty much zoned out everything, my only focus, was finding Annabeth. Which is saying a lot, considering I have ADHD. So, "focusing" on one thing, for more than... I'd say about three minutes, maybe five tops, is a real difficulty.

Finally, I spotted her reading under the shade by the Athena cabin. I was about to go up to her and say hi, when I realized how extremely retarded that would have sounded. I mean now that I was a god, wasn't I supposed to make some kind of an entrance… meh, I don't know. This whole "being a god" thing is still kinda new to me. I still wanted to be seen, by Annabeth at least, as… me.

I couldn't think of anything much better to say than hi, but I eventually decided to go with, "Hey, is that a good book." and then hope she would pick up the conversation from there. So, I casually walked up to her and said "Hey..." and, then forgot the rest of what I had planned to say, when she looked up at me. And I completely froze. "Real smooth" I thought to myself "Real smooth".

"Percy…" she said, "oh... uh, hi. You came back."

"Yeah… of course I came back." I said shocked. "Why wouldn't I?" Had she really thought I'd just leave like that, I thought silently to myself. I mean 'loyalty' was my fatal flaw… she knew this, so how could she possibly think I would just up and leave. "You thought I would just leave…(I bit back the urge to say "you"...) like that." I said, probably sounding kind of hurt, without meaning to of course… I mean, I didn't want to make her feel guilty of accusing me or anything like that…

"No!" Annabeth said, quite loud… "No." she said again, probably realising how loud she had been the first time she said it… "But..." she said, "while we're talking about leaving…" Annabeth paused, I noticed this. She than took a few steps toward me, judo flipped me, looked me in the eyes, and said, "Don't you EVER leave for that long again!" Okay, I'll admit I was A bit frightened… 1. By Annabeth, and the murderous look in her stormy, grey eyes, 2. By the fact that she just judo flipped me, and 3. By the fact that it hurt, really bad… I mean I was a god now, was I not. But for some strange reason I couldn't help but smile up at her.

She smiled back at me, leaned down even further, and kissed me. She then helped me up, or so I thought... and judo flipped me again.

"Ow!" I said… "What was that one for?!" I groaned.

"Fun!" she laughed.

And so I couldn't help but laugh too. She helped me up, and then wrapped me in a hug. "I missed you Seaweed Brain." she said.

"I missed you too Wise Girl… I missed you too."

Just then the bell rang for lunch. We headed down to the campfire where we had lunch, and met up with Tyson, who was catching up with Grover.


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled back at me, leaned down even further, and kissed me. She then helped me up, or so I thought... and judo flipped me again.

"Ow!" I said… "What was that one for?!" I groaned.

"Fun!" she laughed.

And so I couldn't help but laugh too. She helped me up, and then wrapped me in a hug. "I missed you Seaweed Brain." she said.

"I missed you too Wise Girl… I missed you too."

Just then the bell rang for lunch. We headed down to the campfire where we had lunch, and met up with Tyson, who was catching up with Grover.

 **Chapter 3:**

"Annabeth!" Tyson shouted as soon as he saw us coming towards him and Grover. He jogged up to greet us.

"Hi, Tys… oh!" Annabeth exclaimed as he wrapped her in a bear hug, practically lifting her off the ground. "It's good… to… see you… too." she said straining.

"Hey buddy! What'cha been up to?" I asked.

(Tyson puts Annabeth down) "I was just looking for Grover… I found him!" he said as he gestured towards Grover.

"Baaah! Hey, Perce!" said Grover, galloping up to give me a hug.

"Hey, G man!" I said, giving Grover a bro-hug. "How've things been at camp?"

"Not bad." He said. "No recent quests or monster break-in's."

"Well that's good." I said.

"Yeah… you didn't miss much." he said. "Ooh, but there was this one guy in Apollo cabin." Grover continued. "He and Annabeth…" Annabeth swiftly steps forward and punches Grover in the arm. "Ooww!" Grover bleated. "What was that for!" he shouted.

Annabeth quickly shot him a sly look, with her stern grey eyes.

"Oh, ohh right!" he said. "Nevermind."

"Okay then." I said akwardly.

"Yeah" said Annabeth. "Uh, we should probably get going. Don't want to miss lunch."

"Yeah, ok." said Grover "I'll catch you guys later. I promised Juniper I'd have lunch with her by her tree today."

"Alright," I said. "Well, catch you later G man" Than Grover walked off toward the woods.

"Later Annabeth, I'll see you after lunch okay." I said. I lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay," she said softly, blushing light red. "See you after lunch Percy." She then walked off toward the Athena table.

"Awww… Brother and Annabeth are so cute" said Tyson.

I rolled my eyes. "Come'on Big Guy," I said "let's eat."

"Okay!" he said. "Coming brother!"

We then headed off to the Poseidon table, to go eat lunch.

 **End of Chapter: 3**

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back… sorry it took me so long to update. I am working on the next chapter right now! It should be up Tuesday/Wednesday… Thursday at the latest. But the next chapter WILL be up by Thursday, I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT!**

 **Love you guys! Please review! Thank You so much for all your support!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	4. Chapter 4: (optional) short oneshot

**Short Paragraph I came up with! Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

After lunch, I went for a walk around camp. Nothing had really changed since I left. I mean sure it had only been a few months (four to be exact) but I guess... I don't know, I expected things to change. Not that I wanted things to change, or anything… right? It's complicated. But hey, when you're a demigod, nothing is simple. When you're a demigod, life is anything BUT cupcakes and doughnuts… Although, Coach Hedge and Blackjack… may disagree.

 **Okay… so I just came up with this yesterday, and thought it was adorable, soooo, I just had to share it with you guys. Next chapter should be up in about an hour or so at the most. Just adding a few more things. For the next chapter I thought about doing Annabeth's perspective and decided to do so for the next two, maybe three chapters or so. So anyway... please let me know what you think of this little short paragraph I came up with, and REVIEW! I will be back soon!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	5. Chapter 5: Cabin 3

**A/N: I am hoping to write the next few chapters in Annabeth's perspective. I made this chapter my longest one yet. My goal was to hit at least 1,000 words this chapter. My newly set goal is at least 900 words per chapter. I am doing 1,000 for this chapter in particular because I repeat the same paragraph twice… but from different character's points of view. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I would love to hear from you guys. If you have any ideas I would love to try and include them into the story… but the idea has to be within the K, K+ and T rating (a.k.a. PG-13) or lower. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. But I prefer you do so in the form of a review because I look at those more often. Thank you for suggesting longer chapters! That, is actually what gave me the idea to do the "900 / 1,000" word count. Anyway… hope you guys enjoy Chapter 5! Please REVIEW! I really enjoy hearing your feedback on the story! Seriously I would love to hear some of your ideas on how I can improve the story! If you guys don't review, I have no way of knowing what I missed, or what I need to improve! Soooo… that said, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**

 **Chapter 5: Cabin 3**

Percy's POV:

I heard on knock on my cabin door, I went over to open it. As I swung the door inward, I saw Annabeth standing there. Wow. Even with no makeup or fancy dress, she was gorgeous. That's actually when I think she looks her best, natural, makeup free, orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and a beaded Camp necklace. And her eyes… her beautiful, stormy grey, eyes. They seem to pierce right through me, yet… I can't seem to look away from them. The two of us just stood there in silence, staring at each other. Knowing Annabeth, she was probably about to say something to break the silence, but before she even got the chance, I pulled her in close, and kissed her.

Never disconnecting her lips from mine, Annabeth closed the door shut with her foot. Afterwards, we just stood there in the cabin, by the door, hugging.

I loved her long curly blonde princess curls. Now, she had them put away in a high ponytail… I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I missed you Wise Girl." I said.

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain." she said smiling.

I pulled her in close, and kissed her again. Once we broke apart, I remembered how Annabeth had scolded me about the rule prohibiting male and female campers from being in a cabin alone together, a while back. I could tell she was serious, but I knew she didn't actually expect me to listen, did she? Did I know about the rule? Yes… I did, but right now, I honestly didn't care…

 **I decided to do that last section in Percy's perspective because I wanted to be able to capture, and explain his feelings in this scene as well as Annabeth's in this next section. Alright… on to Annabeth's perspective. Enjoy! :)**

Annabeth's POV:

After lunch I headed over to Poseidon cabin to meet up with Percy. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen him, I'm just glad things aren't awkward between us. Nothing has changed between us, and hopefully, nothing ever will.

I was wearing my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some light blue jean shorts I knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin. The door swung inward. Percy was at the door, his green-blue eyes glimmering down at me. The two of us just stood there in silence, staring at each other. I was about to say something to break the silence, when he took me by surprise and pulled me in close and kissed me.

Never disconnecting my lips from his, I close the door shut, with my foot. Afterwards we just stood there in his cabin, by the door, hugging. His hair smelled soooo good. It smelled of the fresh ocean breeze, and the waves crashing against the sand, on a warm sunny day.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I missed you Wise Girl."

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain." I said smiling.

He kissed me again. Once we broke apart, I thought about how I'd scolded him a while back… "Percy, you know the rule about being alone in a cabin together…" I'd said. Even though I'd been serious about it back then, I knew that right now, there was no way in Hades he was going to care about the rule… And I, of course, was right.

He cleared his throat, which shook me from my thought. "So, what's up" he asked.

"I just wanted to catch up." I said. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Ok." Percy said. "I had just finished Iris Messaging my mom, that I was back from Olympus and was safe at camp, when you came over."

"Are you going to go visit her and Paul soon?" I asked. "She would be so excited to see you! Especially after you've been gone for so long." I said.

"Yeah, I'm going to head down there Friday morning." said Percy. (BTW it is Wednesday) "You should come too," he said, "my mom loves you!"

*That last comment made me blush* "Of course!" I smiled, "Wouldn't miss it."

Just then, Tyson walked into the cabin. "Percy! Are you i… Oh! There you are Percy!" Tyson clapped his hands. "Hi Annabeth!" he smiled. "Ohh no! Am I interrupting." he said.

"A little" Percy chuckled. He glanced over at me and silently asked if I was ok with this.

I of course nodded yes, and gave him a quick 'goodbye' kiss. "I'll talk to you later, okay." I smiled.

"Alright." he said and quickly kissed me one last time, before he turned to talk to Tyson.

"Bye Tyson." I said.

"Bye-Bye Annabeth!" Tyson shouted. "See you later!"

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Soooo… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE! REVIEW!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy's Little Brother

**A/N: Oh my gods! I'm so, so, so sorry I've been gone for so long… don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story! I never will; I can promise you that. No matter how long I take to update… Anyway, on to the story!**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

After Percy left with Tyson, I exited the Poseidon cabin (Cabin 3) and headed off toward Cabin 6, the Athena cabin, my cabin. As I arrived at my cabin, I took a deep breath before entering. What for, I don't know. Maybe I was just tired. I lay down on my bunk, I immediately regret it because it had been perfectly made to my heart's content, what with my white sheets folded over the soft and puffy, grey comforter. And my turquoise owl pillow resting at the perfect angle so I could see it as I walked up towards my bunk. The bed had been made up perfectly, just the way I liked it. And I'd just messed it all up.

"Ugh" I grunted, realizing my mistake. But soon, I was fast asleep. Huh, I guess I was tired.

*-*-*-*Line Break*-*-*-*

 **Percy's POV:**

Soon, Tyson and I were down by the Hephaestus cabin. (Cabin 9) You could see the smoke rising up from the large cabin, caused by all the fires they have, to melt and mold their various items and creations. Tyson motioned me towards one of the large work stations in the cabin. He held up a new weapon he'd made. It was a very large, jagged sword, you could tell by looking at it, that was it made more so for stabbing than slashing, because of the extremely jagged edges. Slashing with edges like that wouldn't do too much damage to your opponent. But stabbing on the other hand…

"Tyson," I said, "this is incredible! Did _you_ make this yourself!"

Tyson looked down a bit, and blushed. "Yes, I did." he said after a moment.

"Tyson! You should be so proud, that's awesome!"

"Thank you" Tyson said shyly.

"Do you know what mine would look like if I tried to do that?!"

"No," he said, "What would look like Brother?!"

"Nothing," I said to Tyson, "Nothing… because I would most likely blow up the cabin somehow, before I even got halfway through making one."

"Haha!" Tyson laughed. "Percy, I am sure you would not do _that_ badly!"

"Ha! Speak for yourself! I am the master of blowing things up!"

"Perce! Percy!" I heard Grover calling my name as he was running from the Athena cabin (Cabin 6), towards Tyson and I, who were down by the Hephaestus cabin (Cabin 9).

Tyson put his weapon down, and he and I jogged to try and meet Grover halfway, but he was running towards us pretty fast. By the time Grover reached us he was panting.

"Percy…" Grover begun, still trying to catch his breath. "it's Annabeth," he continued. "She's…"

I didn't wait to hear the rest. I rushed straight past Grover, and started to run towards the Athena cabin. I ran as fast as I could, which is actually pretty fast. But hesitated when I approached the door of the Athena cabin. Did I want to see what lay inside…

 **Annndd cut! Nooo what happened to Annabeth! So what did you guys think! I personally don't think it's my best work… this chapter was pretty calm. Well at least, it was calm up until the end… Anyway, stay tuned for the next update, it should be pretty soon!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	7. Chapter 7: Annabeth

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with chapter 7! I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer before each chapter so here goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the characters or any references or songs that may or may not be mentioned in this chapter's content. However I do own the stories plot, title, and storyline. It is all original. Also… I am not Rick Riordan! Like duh! :)**

 **Okay, now that that's out of the way let's get back to the story shall we...**

 **Chapter 6: (** summary **)** Tyson shows Percy this new weapon he made, and then Grover tells Percy that there is something wrong with Annabeth. Percy then goes down to the Athena cabin, (Cabin 6) and he is worried about what he might find inside… But in this chapter we are going backwards, to repeat the previous chapter, but this time from Annabeth's POV.

 **Chapter 7:**

Annabeth's POV:

My eyelids began to feel heavy, and I drifted of to sleep. The thing that sucks, is that for demigods, sleep almost never means rest. When you're a demigod, with sleep comes the dreams, or more like nightmares I should say. Demigod dreams aren't really dreams, they're more so glimpses of the future, what might happen in the future, or something that is currently happening, or about to happen.The majority of the time the dreams were bad. Who am I kidding, the dreams were pretty much _always_ bad.

I dreamt about me and Percy's time in the Sea of Monsters. During our time in Siren Bay when I had seen my mother Athena, my father, and I on a picnic in a newly built New York City, designed by me; Annabeth Chase. Luke Castellan. I had seen Luke sitting there with us. Luke, was an old friend of mine. Well, at least he used to be. He's dead now... He betrayed the Camp, his only real home; well at least I think it was based upon what he told me He betrayed Thalia, he poisoned her pine tree, the only thing that protected Camp Half-Blood from monsters. He… he betrayed me. He broke his promise to me, he promised he wouldn't fail me like he and Thalia's families failed them… But he did. Luke did fail me, he told me the three of us were a family. Regardless of what he had done, he and Thalia were still my only family before Camp; nothing can ever change that. I had seen Luke sitting there with us.

My dream self wondered what I would see in Siren Bay now, if I were to go back there. I was aboard a ship with Percy and Clarisse, we were headed for Siren Bay... so I, could listen to the Siren's song once again. Percy and Clarisse had already put candle wax in their ears. Percy had remembered to disarm me this time…

I thought back to the first time this happened. Clarisse wasn't with us during that " _little side adventure"_ through Siren Bay though. I actually remember it quite well, Percy had tied me up and everything, then I told him that no matter how much I cried and whined, yelled and screamed, and pleaded with him to; not to untie me from the ropes. Whatever I said, was because I was under the spell of the Sirens song, and that I wouldn't really mean any of the horrid things I might say to, or call him. Percy had forgotten to take my weapon from me, so once our ship was within hearing distance of the Sirens, I'd completely broken down into tears, then I cut myself free of the ropes with my dagger. I'd been swimming towards Siren Bay, swimming towards my death, when Percy jumped into the ocean after me. He being the better swimmer, quickly caught up to me, and grabbed ahold of my ankle. Percy had then, dragged me underwater with him, creating an air bubble surrounding us; in which I sat and sobbed into his shoulder.

Now; I'm wondering what I would see, if at all I see something different. Which I'm 98% sure I would, considering how much of my life has changed, for better or for worse; since our time in the Sea of Monsters. All of a sudden the scene changed, I saw myself, and Percy. We looked older… we were falling, falling, falling, into what seemed like vast nothingness.

It was extremely dark, so it was hard to see, But I could see enough, thanks to the deep red light. Oh my gods! We looked awful! I was covered in cobwebs, and there were spider webs entangled all around my ankle. Based on the way my ankle was wrapped up, I would guess I had broken it… but how, and when, I had no idea.

Our bodies were completely woven together; similar to the way they were when the entire camp tossed us into the canoe lake. I could see tears dripping down my face, and onto Percy's shirt as I hugged him tightly. He was rubbing circles on my back, comforting me. Next thing I knew, we were kissing… our bodies still intertwined with each other.

I was wearing my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and pair of jeans. I had my bronze dagger strapped on my belt; I was also carrying my black backpack. I was most likely carrying some ambrosia and nectar, the food of the gods; (It also heals demigods. But if you eat too much you will burn up) along with Daedalus' laptop, I take it everywhere…

I had no idea where we were, or what we were doing there, but I knew it couldn't be good…

Percy and I were still kissing, when all of a sudden I heard an urgent knocking in my dream. Then I heard someone (or something) calling my name, "Annabeth…" they called gently. "Annabeth… Can you hear me?" *pause* "Annabeth, Annabeth!" You could easily tell that whoever was calling to me was starting to get worried. "Annabeth, please answer the door. Are you okay?"

I'd realized something was wrong by now. I was still able to hear and breath, but I couldn't seem to move. I noticed this as I tried to get up, but was still stuck in my current sleeping position. I was trapped in my dream world…

 **Percy's POV:**

I ran over to the Athena cabin (Cabin 6) as soon as Grover told me that there was something wrong with Annabeth. Once I got to the entrance of the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door and gently called out to her, "Annabeth..." *No response* I tried knocking on the door again, "Annabeth… Can you hear me?" I pause, and waited for second. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore; "Annabeth, Annabeth!" I was seriously beginning to get worried. I knocked again desperate for an answer. "Annabeth, please answer the door. Are you okay?"

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I wanted so badly to speak, to scream out that I needed himm…help! I... um I meant to say help, But I couldn't get the sound to come out of my mouth. "Annabeth!" I heard Percy shout out my name. "Alright! Uh, I'm coming in!" Although I couldn't see him… I knew Percy had looked pretty "Dam" **(Pun Intended)** badass blowing through the door of the Athena cabin. Within seconds, all noises were completely drowned out, except for the faint screaming, wailing, crying voices in the back of my head. I could feel my eyes roll back into my head; then I passed out.

 **A/N: Not much to say, so… Oh! Wait, stay tuned for the next Chapter which should be up on Thursday night! Maybe Friday morning or afternoon, depending on your time zone. Kay, so I love you all! And thank you to people who reviewed this story! More reviews make me update faster! I will be writing a special oneshot for the special occasion coming up soon! Can you guess which one! Leave your answer in the reviews! Everyone who reviews this chapter gets a shout out next chapter! I will also read one of your stories, you pick which one I read! I'll be sure to review and give you some feedback if you would like… Love you guys. Buh-Bye! See you Thursday/Friday!**

Special Thanks To!

 _ **sputter9810**_

 _For being my first reviewer for this story! You literally made my day, SSSOOO much better! Thank you for bringing me that feeling! So, to you I give my "Special Thanks!"_

 **WiseGirlGeek**

 _For reviewing each chapter and giving me some feedback! I really appreciate it. And I_ _love_ _how kind and supportive you are. Even when you are giving other writers constructive criticism you are always super nice about it! So to you, I also give my "Special Thanks!"_

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	8. Hey I'm looking for a co-author!

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know you're probably really pissed at me… *exaggerated sigh* But I have some news!**

 **I know I haven't been updating a lot, okay… okay… fine, at ALL lately and I'm really sorry for that, but I was just had a lot going on with school and everything… Anyway!**

 ***~REALLY IMPORTANT NEWS!~***

So I'm looking for some help with my stories! I am looking for a few people who are open to being kind of like a beta reader to me; well... not exactly a beta reader... but- You know what… just keep reading…

I'm looking for someone who I can PM my plot line ideas for the chapters, or maybe my hopeful plot line for the story in general.

I would give you my plotline ideas for the next three or four chapters ahead of time, all at once. This way, you can get an idea of where I hope to go with the story, or just that chapter even. If you have any major plot twist ideas, or suggestions you think would improve the story, you can PM me. Once you PM me your plotline ideas, I'll decide whether or not I would like to add them in. (But I am usually very open to new ideas and will probably say yes)

You would then write the chapter, and PM it to me. I'll go over it and tweak it if I see necessary, or whatever the case, then PM it back to you for approval and make sure you're okay with, (if any at all) the changes I may have made. Then I will upload the chapter! This way with more help I get the chapters out and will therefore be updating much more frequently! You of course get full credit for your work! As well as a shout out when each chapter is uploaded.

So that is pretty much the process I hope to go through, and how things would work. I will of course write on my own when I can, and update as well. With a sort of co-author, my stories would be updated much more frequently!

In return for all of your help, I'll review most, if not all of your chapters on as many of your stories as you want me to!

Also… surprise! I have two accounts! I use the other one for reviewing only! I'll right a bonus chapter on one of my stories of your choice and PM it, to whoever can figure out which one other account is mine! I'll give you a hint! *It has to do with my dog!* if you go back to when I first started fanfiction... my dog's name is up there somewhere... Anyway! Thanks so much for understanding the super long wait! Love you guys! Oh… and I'm sorry this wasn't a real chapter!

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


End file.
